On Top Of The World
by mercedesthundercliffealmond
Summary: Mercedes Thundercliffe-Almond isn't happy about moving with her mother when she accepts a new job until she meets India. IndiaxOC oneshot OOC India


"The new kid."

It had been years since I'd been called that, but I still hated the word. "New." And now I had to embrace the title yet again.

This time, the transition would be ten times worse, because I was being transferred to Gakuen Hetalia, an exclusive private academy.

And, as if being surrounded by a bunch of snobby, rich kids wasn't a scary enough prospect, nearly everyone there was the physical embodiment OF A COUNTRY. How on earth would I fit in there?

I mean, I'm just a normal human, with [h/l and h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes, perfectly average in every sense of the word, entirely convinced that no one here would notice me.

"Did we really have to move again, Mom?" I asked looking out the window of the car. We were driving to the academy today, and after getting settled into my dorm room, I'd begin my first day of classes.

Fun.

My mother sighed. We'd had this conversation before, and I had the feeling I was wearing her patience a little thin these days. "_, honey, this new job is really important to me. I know I've said that before, but I swear this will be the last time we move." Glancing at one of the papers we'd received upon my acceptance, she pulled into the driveway of one of the dormitories. "We're here."

Stepping out of the car, I looked around the front yard of the dorm. It was reasonably bright and cheerful, with what looked like a small vegetable garden and flowers lining the sidewalk leading up to the door.  
A girl came out of the door and, after looking confused for a moment, smiled and waved her hand genially. The girl was very pretty, and had long, somewhat wavy brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as I was, but she had a bright yellow flower in her hair.

"Szia!" the girl shouted to me, running over to give me a hug. She had an interesting accent, Eastern European, maybe. "I'm Elizaveta, and you're _, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, attempting to smile back. "I guess we're going to be roommates, then!"

"Oh, yes," Elizaveta said, "but we're going to have to get you settled in later, because class starts in a few minutes."

My mother and I looked awkwardly at each other. I knew she'd be leaving soon, but I thought I'd have more time to say goodbye.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, _," Mom said softly, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too, Mom," I murmured, my voice somewhat muffled by the warm embrace my mom was giving me. "I'll see you soon, okay? Thanksgiving, Christmas, spring…I'll be home a lot."

"Not too much, now," my mom joked, releasing me to wipe her eyes. Waving goodbye one last time, she walked back to the car and I watched as she drove away.

"Come on, _,"Elizaveta said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "We've gotta go now. First class starts in ten minutes."

~~~~LE TIME SKIP~~~~~

"Are you sure you know where your first class is?" Elizaveta asked. She had a different class first period than I did, and she was nervous about leaving me alone.  
"Don't worry about it," I replied, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt. "I'll be fine; I've got a map."  
"Okay." Still not fully convinced that I would be allright on my own, Elizaveta entered the academy without me.  
Not long after my roommate had vanished, I looked up at the academy, my [e/c] eyes wide. I hesitantly took my first step into the school as well. I only hoped that it wasn't nearly as big inside as it was on the outside.

I was wrong.

It was enormous! Just looking at all the winding staircases, the seemingly endless hallways, and, of course, all of the students running to and fro, made I feel dizzy. Leaning against the hallway wall, I tried to take a moment to breathe and regain my composure before moving once more.

"Need a hand there, jaana?" A male voice surprised me, and I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see who it was.

It was a student, a handsome one, too. From the way he carried himself, I automatically pegged him as a country. He was just so…confident; everything about him, from his relaxed smile to the way he walked toward I screamed carefree.

The student was a dark-skinned young man with dark brown eyes and shiny black hair that was slicked back and just barely grazed his shoulders. On his forehead was a small red dot. I weren't sure why that was there, but it suited him somehow. He smiled cheerfully down at me, his hand held out. I grabbed it, pleasantly surprised at how warm it was.  
"Thank you," I replied. "I'm _ _, and I'm new here."  
_Why did I bring that up?_ I thought, silently berating myself. _Like he cares!_

The dark-skinned boy, however, was still smiling that sweet smile of his. "Understandable, _. I remember how lost I was when I first came here. It's confusing, I know. Maybe I can help you out!" he offered.

"That sounds fantastic!" I said, finally smiling back at him. "This is my schedule; I just need to figure out where these rooms are." Handing him the paper, the boy's dark eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Okay, well, your first class isn't too far from here," he replied in his low, accented voice. Holding out his arm to me, he offered to escort me to the classroom. "Shall we?"  
Blushing, I accepted, and walked with him to my first period.

Along the way, he began to introduce himself to I. Apparently, he was from India; in fact, he was the physical embodiment of the subcontinent itself. I was surprised to find that my preconceptions of what the countries here would be like were cast away so quickly.

Once I reached the door to the classroom, India turned to leave, but I stopped him, as I had just remembered something! "Wait!" I cried, grabbing his hand, which was still as warm as I'd remembered. "I don't believe you told me your name!"

India chuckled. "You're right about that. My apologies, jaana." His brown eyes flashing, he continued. "It's Prem. Prem Singh." I smiled. "And now," he grinned, bowing to me with his hands folded, "I'm afraid I have to leave you. But maybe I'll see you later, then, _." I nodded, noticing how nervous Prem sounded saying that, as if he was asking a question.

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
He smiled, looking more relieved than I thought was necessary, and left me to enter the classroom alone, waving back at me until I couldn't see him anymore.  
I step into the class, and everyone looks up at me, their eyes boring holes into my skull. Even the teacher glances at me in that same manner, her eyes like a hawk's.

"And you are?" she asks, sounding absolutely prim and strict. She dresses like it, too; I've never seen a bun tighter than hers.

"_ _," I answer quickly, holding out my schedule. "Sorry I got lost, ma'am. I'm new, and..." I broke off, face reddening, too ashamed to continue.

Her look softens as she took a look at my schedule, and confirms that I am in the right place. I smile; so Prem took me to the right room after all. I'd have to remember to thank him for it later.  
_Prem._ His name popped into my head out of nowhere. _If all the students here are like him, maybe this won't be so bad after all._


End file.
